


Достижения

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Достижения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accomplishments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150223) by shouldboverthis. 



Однажды Грегу приходит в голову, что он может одержать верх над Майкрофтом в поединке. Не то чтобы он этого хочет! Просто Майкрофт и Шерлок такие талантливые в разных областях, а он, Грег, временами чувствует себя по сравнению с ними неполноценным.

Он знает, что у Майкрофта есть опыт в рукопашном бою (иногда такие бои проходили у них в спальне…), но насколько этот опыт большой — государственная тайна, во всяком случае, по словам Майкрофта.

Хотя бы раз, всего один раз он хотел бы сделать что-то лучше, чем делает Майкрофт.

Майкрофт разговаривает на нескольких языках (европейских, африканских, азиатских). Он фехтует (на рапирах, шпагах и саблях). Он ездит верхом (конкур и выездка). Он готовит (Le Cordon Bleu). Он даже владеет навыками скоростного чтения (еще бы не владел — с таким большим чемоданом с документами, который он приносит домой каждый вечер).

Так что Грег приглашает Майкрофта на рукопашный бой и очень даже хорошо себя чувствует, когда кладет партнера на обе лопатки, пока до него не доходит, что Майкрофт даже не вспотел.

Он откатывается на пятки.

— Ты дал мне выиграть!

И с этими словами встает и уходит в раздевалку.

Майкрофт идет следом, выглядя смехотворно изысканно даже в спортивной одежде.

— Что случилось, Грег?

— Я просто не понимаю почему...

— Что почему?

— Почему ты со мной. Я не богат, не молод, не аристократичен. Большую часть времени рядом с тобой я чувствую себя глупым, неуклюжим, плохо одетым...

Майкрофт улыбается, но не подходит ближе. Неподходящий момент для объятий — они только продемонстрируют снисходительность.

— Ты знаешь, что я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя, Грег?

— Нет.

— Я вижу человека, который живет. Который живет ярко. Все время. Я люблю коридоры власти, но я живу за экранами компьютеров, в строчках официальных документов, а ты — на передовой. Сражаешься в честном бою.

— Как и твой брат.

— Но он это делает, чтобы доказать что-то самому себе. Ты делаешь, потому что ты должен. Не для славы, но потому что так правильно. Ты не представляешь себе, насколько это редкое явление. Ты — из хороших парней, Грег, и, возможно, ты никогда не получишь за это какие-нибудь глупые награды, но ты этим завоевал мое сердце и мое уважение.

Грег, уставившись в пол, говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Май.

— Я знаю. А теперь забери меня домой, и я вручу тебе совсем другой приз.


End file.
